Obsession
by Arion
Summary: "Pulling the backpack over my shoulder I turned and ran down the street, not looking back at the house where my parents slept peacefully in their beds clueless to the fact that their fifteen-year-old daughter was on her way to join the military." R&R!
1. Prologue

The night was surprisingly chilly for September and the wind tossed the clouds angrily about the night's sky, blocking out all light from the moon and stars. Pulling the backpack over my shoulder I turned and ran down the street, not looking back at the house where my parents slept peacefully in their beds clueless to the fact that their fifteen-year-old daughter was on her way to join the military. I continued running, my footsteps barely making a sound and my unbound hair whipping behind me.   
  
Ever since I could remember I had loved fighting, guns, violence. Perhaps it was too much action movies and not enough cartoons as a kid, perhaps not. Either way, my parents shrugged it off as adolescence. When the war started, they packed up and before I knew it we were living out in the country, away from everything even remotely related to the war. I've coped with it for several months, but then I saw it. One evening I was walking along a path in the forest when there was an explosion and trees around me caught fire. I looked up and a battle was unfolding right above me; a gundam was fighting several dozen mobile dolls; so much for being safe out here. I was mesmerized, that's what had pushed me over the edge; what made me pack my things and disappear into the night, on my way to join the military and finally be a part of the action.   
  
Light washed over me and I turned to see two headlights approaching. I sighed with relief realizing it wasn't my parent's car - the headlights' shape was completely different. I put out my hand, palm forward, forcing the driver to stop, for I was standing directly in the middle of the road. As the large Sedan screeched to a halt, I made my way around the side and knocked on the passenger side window. The window rolled down and a balding old man peered at me over his thick glasses.   
  
"What're you doin' out here so late at night, eh?" he drawled in a thick accent and it took all my self-control not to wince at the stench of his breath.   
  
"I'm headin' for Philly, sir. Any chance you can give me a ride?" I replied as politely as I could at three in the morning.   
  
He scratches his head, seeming to think it over for a moment, then turned back to me.   
  
"I'm on my way to West Chester, I suppose I could drive through Phila for ya, toots," he grinned. I could see he was missing several teeth. "Get in."  
  
I swung open the passenger door and climbed in, tossing my backpack between my knees. He took off as I put my seatbelt on.  
  
"What's yer name?" he asked and I could feel him watching me.  
  
"Lucy," I lied without hesitation.   
  
"Lucy, eh? I knew a woman by that name once. She was one fine lady, let me tell ya.."  
  
I slid lower in the seat and closed my eyes, blocking out his chatter. A new name would be in order, I suppose…However, I'm sure they'll be doin' a background check...Hmm…What to do?…I think I may know a way to go about this, but there is nothing I can do until we get to Philadelphia.   
Strange how I could be so calm considering I had just ran away from home. Most girls would be homesick already, maybe even crying, but not me; I had no qualms about the decision I have made. A large yawn escaped my lips, sleep was taking over.   
  
  
  
Yes! I'm back! Hello all! ^^ I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages and I still didn't post that sequel for Predator. *sweatdrops* I'm getting' to it, I promise, but I absolutely had to write this. The title maybe negotiable so don't hold that against me and don't be thrown off if I decode to change it. But do take a wild guess at what the story's about from the name and what you've read so far. I'm working on chapter 1 as you're reading this, so it'll be up soon. Anyway, this fic is unlike anything I've written before. It's definitely going to be more mature and adult than my previous fics, and I hope you enjoy it! Do review and tell me how I'm doin' so far, aight?   
Luv,  
~Arion~ 


	2. Alias

The next morning having Clint, the old man's name was as I found out, drop me off in Center City Philly an hour earlier, I strode boldly into the office of the Social Services and straight up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" the blonde smiled brightly at me.  
  
"Yes. My parents were recently killed during a mobile suit battle and all our documents were destroyed. I need help replacing them."  
A look of shock passed over her pretty face as she was probably surprised at how calmly I stated all this. Her long lashes blinked at me for another moment until she seemed to find her voice again.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Yes, of course, I will direct you to one of our social workers immediately. If you would have a seat," she gestured to a leather sofa crosswise from her. I nodded and walking across the room, sat down.   
  
The blonde spent the next five minutes or so speaking into the black phone on her desk and another few minutes later a tall redhead came down the long hallway behind her and headed toward me. She wore a light blue skirt and a white blouse, her fiery hair fell down on her shoulder loosely and from far away you could mistake it for her head being on fire. I suppressed a chuckle as she was in the hearing range how.   
  
"Hello there," her voice was light and melodic, I smiled politely. "My name is Danielle, I'm going to try and help you out, sweetie,"  
  
My smile faded and I nodded. 'Sweetie' wasn't one of my favorite things to be called, to say the least.   
  
"What's your name?" 'Danielle' questioned after a moment seeing I wasn't about to offer her any information.  
  
"Rika." The drive to Philly was long and I had time to think of a new alias.   
  
"Well, Rika, why don't you follow me and I'll see what I can do about those documents."  
  
I stood and followed Danielle down the hallway and into an office. The room was a perfect picture of what you'd imagine when you hear the word 'office'. A wooden desk by the window with a leather chair behind it and a few metallic chair in front of it, filing cabinets along the walls, and that's pretty much it. Danielle sat in the leather chair behind the desk while I took a seat it one of the metallic ones in front of her, dropping my bag on the carpet.   
  
"So, tell me exactly what happened," the flaming redhead advised me as she intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on them.  
  
I took a breath and smoothly lied through my teeth about how my parents died in a recent mobile suit battle. I had kept up with the news, so I knew where the latest battles took place and roughly how many people were killed in each, so if I had been listening to myself I would've fallen for the lie head first; and I'm not an easy person to fool.   
  
Danielle nodded sympathetically as I spoke and it urged me to make up more details, which wasn't very wise on my part for if I was asked to repeat anything, chances are I would've mixed up more than one thing. Of course, I could always blame it on the sudden shock and grief of the loss. Oh, the joys of a wild imagination.   
  
When I was finally done, the front page of the yellow notepad in front of her was completely filled with notes and scribbles.   
  
"Rika, honey, are you sure you don't want to talk to one of our counselors?"   
  
There it was again, another sugary sweet name. What was wrong with this lady? Was her goal to make me sick? Well, if it was, she was going to succeed soon.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," I shook my head impatiently. I really didn't have time for this.   
  
"Well...okay," Danielle sighed and opened one of the drawers in her desk. After rummaging through it for a few minutes, she pulled out a stack of forms and handed them to me along with a pen.   
  
"Fill those out while I see if I can get you squeezed into the waiting line for a passport today," she said as she stood and exited the room.   
  
A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I would never be able to fill all this out with her watching over my shoulder.   
Edging the chair up to the desk, I leaned on its edge and picked up the pen. 'Name:' I read mentally, looking at the first question. 'Rika-' Uh oh. Rika what? As always, the most obvious of the details has slipped my mind. Nice job, I silently congratulated myself sarcastically. No last name. Great, just great.   
  
Still fuming, I skipped to the next question leaving that one with just the first name for the time being. 'Age:', I filled in '15'. Might as well stick to the truth where it wasn't vital, less of a chance I'd screw it up.   
  
***  
  
An hour or so later Danielle wasn't back yet and I was nearly done with all the paperwork. Having just finished filling out what I knew of my medical history and making up the rest, the only thing that was left was my last name. I chewed on the cap of the pen as I tried to think. Finally, I released the unfortunate piece of plastic and filled in 'Rika Ebony Orion'. Using the name of a hunter from Greek mythology as well as a constellation shaped as a hunter with a sword seemed to be quite appropriate. I shrugged. If anyone didn't like it, it was their problem.   
  
Just as I straightened out the pile of papers in my lap, the door opened and Danielle walked in, the same cheery smile plastered over her face.   
  
"Good news! You will be able to get your passport right away!" she announced cheerfully and I perked up at the news. First, I didn't want to hang around Philly and especially Danielle much longer. And second, today the military trainees were being deployed to L1 for training and if I didn't sign up by this afternoon I would be stuck here until they completed their preparation. Yes, I know, I know, I was cutting it close. What can I say? I never did have the best time management skills.   
  
"...and now if you come with me you'll get your photograph taken you should receive your passport within the hour." With that she turned and walked down the hall. Oops, had I zoned out on her talking? Not surprising really, but oh well. I doubt she said anything worth listening to anyway. I picked up my bag and followed her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the first chapter. I know, I know, it's short. I'll try to stick to my general "five pages per chapter" rule from now on. Further apologies for taking so long with the sequel to Predator. I've been extremely busy and the time I do have to write I don't seem to get anything done on it. *sweatdrop* So far I have several started fics laying around that I've started while trying to write the Sequel. They're all should be fairly interesting once I get them done. I do think that I might get the Prologue to the Sequel up sometime this week, no promises though. Well, that's it for now. Over and out.   
  
Luv,   
~Arion~ 


End file.
